The actions of the dead
by Kingofhearts3198
Summary: M rated. Blood, cursing(maybe), pairings. I don't know who to pair so if you review it I might make it so. This story was inspired when I was bored one day. The theme is if Natsu took the hit. Lissana sort of fills his role. Please, and I CANNOT stress this enough, watch the series first. You will enjoy it WAY more. Play the cards you have peace.
1. Prolouge

I do NOT own Fairy Tale.

History is an odd thing like a toy we want, but can't quite reach.

* * *

She fell to her knees and cried. The sound around her was muted. Why was this happening? Why was he here? Tears warmed her face as they fell. A muted crash was all she heard.

"NASTUUUUUU" she cried as tears swam out of her eyes.

The boy had followed her on her quest. As her possessed brother swung down, Natsu intercepted the blow. As Natsu hit the trees and rock, Elfman slowly regained control. The grief of his actions aided him in that respect.

"Wha…what have I done?" He asked himself.

"I will look for Natsu. Lissana take care of Elfman." Mirajane whispered barley at a hearable volume.

Lissana nodded barely holding back tears.

Mirajane searched the entire forest and cliff beside it, but Natsu was nowhere to be found. Only the crater he left and the scarf he wore was ever seen. Lissana cried for days. Mirajane soon stopped her violence streak. Lissana didn't eat for a while, but Mirajane forced her to.

A few days later she stood abruptly and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Mirajane asked from the bar.

"Natsu's grave." She answered coldly

When she arrived, Elfman was kneeled at the base.

"I am so sorry. You acted so manly during your final hours. Why can't I be like you were?" He said with tears in his eyes.

"He wouldn't want you to cry." She said evenly, startling Elfman. "If you want to be a man do it don't mope about it."

Elfman nodded as he stood.

" I have something for you." He said shakily. He reached into his pocket and retrieved a checkered scarf.

Lissan gasped. The scarf was and is her only connection to the dragon slayer. "Th…th…thank you" She said softly.

Somewhere far far away two cloaked figures stood. One bore one staff while the other bore many.

"Shall we begin?" One asked.

"We will wait till you regain your strength. For now, we continue traveling. " said the second.

"Will it hurt?" The first asked.

"We must all pay for our sins" the second answered.

* * *

Prologue ended

There it is everybody. It was difficult, but I pushed through it is short because I wanted to give a small background. Essentially Natsu took the hit. Everybody I give thanks to my friend who is also on this site check out "New Origin fairy tale fanfic". Till then play the cards in your hand. Peace!


	2. A certian harbor town

Ch. 1

A train pulled into a harbor town. There was a large crowd forming near the town square. A certain white haired girl followed by a flying blue get got off.

"I wonder what all the fuss is about?" She asked herself

"Aye!" Happy replied.

They two headed to the crowed.

"Hey ladies what is the fuss?" She asked.

"The Phoenix is here!" They squealed.

A man stood behind them. He held a confident grin. You could obviously tell he was The Phoenix. Amongst the crowd a blond celestial wizard stood. She was under his charm spell. Lissana was not going to fall for that.

"I don't see what's so special." She said

"WAAAAAH!" The crowds near her roared in anger.

The blonde, known as Lucy, snapped out of the spell. She went to helped the white haired girl, who was under verbal attack.

"Back off!" She yelled as the crowd raged on.

The two finally managed to subdue the mob of females. As they escaped, Lucy spotted her favorite restaurant.

"There!" She pointed.

The two bought lunch from a young man, who obviously had a crush on the two.

" I hope you enjoy your meal Lucy san!" He yelled.

Lucy sighed. He was starting to get annoying. Lissanna smiled as she sat and and enjoyed her food.

"Thank you…I don't know your name." Lissana said in a questioning manner.

"Lucy. Lucy Heart…." She stopped on her last name.

"Heart what?" Lissana asked

"N…Nothing never mind hehehe" She laughed _I can't let her know my name_

"Fine" She sighed _Wow someone is self-conscious. _"So Lucy, why are you here? This town isn't known for anything in particular"

"I am going to fairy tale!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Fairy tale huh? They are a rowdy bunch" Lissana said with a smile.

"But they're really powerful" Lucy commented.

"Aye!" Happy added.

Lissana stood up, "Thanks for the meal I need to get going though."

"Awww." Happy sighed.

The two exited the dinner. Lucy suddenly realized she didn't ask the name of the take over user. She chased after Lissana.

"HEEEEEY! WHAT IS YOUR NAAAME?" She yelled.

"LISSANA!" Lissan answered.

"HAAAPPY!" The blue exceed added.

Lucy nodded and went to go pay. When she got back to her table ,however, the bill was paid.

"Hey did you pay my bill?" She asked waiter.

"N…no I did not. Some guy came in after you and paid it. I couldn't see his face." The boy stammered out.

_Wow people in this town sure are nice, but why was he hiding his face? _She thought to herself. "Oh well thanks for telling me." She smiled.

"Your welcome Lucy san" The boy answered.

_**Time skip to 9:00 slave ship.**_

" I wont let you get away with th…" Lucy said before getting slaped. Her keys went flying as well.

" You can't do anything now." The fake phoenix laughed.

_Aquarius is going to kill me. _She thought to herself.

Suddenly the roof was completely smashed by a certain white haired take over girl.

"Did I miss the party?" Lissana's voice caused a stiff tension over the room.

"Lissana?" Lucy questioned.

"I heard you were from Fairytail, correct?" She asked the leader.

"Yeah so you best not mess with me!" He yelled.

"Happy get Lucy out."

"Aye!" Happy yelled as he carried Lucy, "Wow your heavy!"

"HEY…wait how can you be so calm?" Lucy inquired.

"Mama will never lose" He cheered brightly.

"SHE'S YOUR MOM!" Lucy yelled

"More like foster mom, but she is awesome." The blue cat explained.

"Then who is your papa?" She further asked.

Suddenly an explosion erupted from the boat.

_**On the boat a few minutes earlier.**_

" Funny I haven't seen you there. EVER!" Lissana yelled.

The leader stepped back. "Your from fairytail?!" He asked with panic in his voice.

Lissana pulled her sleeve up exposing he emblem. The male group took a step back.

"And just for the record I don't like people taking my nickname. Now to show you what I can do" She smirked, " Take over LEVIATHAIN!"

* * *

Leviathan is a best who can control the waters he is somewhat responsible for tsunamis.

* * *

_**Present.**_

Lissana transformed and a tidal wave crashed the boat to shore. Lissana transformed again.

"PHOENIX TAKE OVER!" she cried. Her body was engulfed in flames. A cry of a phoenix roared through the air. Fire engulfed the now destroyed remnants of the ship. "BLAZING WINDS!" She yelled her attacks wouldn't kill, but movement would not be fun. The guards nearby came to arrest the troublemakers they had an idea who it was. Lucy and happy landed beside the now normal Lissana.

" Lucy come on!" Lissana said as she grabbed Lucy's hand andpulled.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

" To Fairy tale you want to join right?" Lissana avidly asked.

" I need my key's" She reminds Lissana.

" You mean THESE!" Lissan pulled out Lucy's key ring.

" How?" Lucy wondered in awe.

" I caught them as I came to your rescue." The take over explained.

"Oh ok then LET'S GO!" She yelled.

The two sprinted for the train station. Lucy was happy she was joining fairytale. Lissana was ecstatic to have another guildmate.

* * *

Far away two hooded figures spared one was sweat horrendously. The second was just starting to break a single sweat drop. The two breathed heavily. Around them, forest was blown away.

"Again" the first one coughed out.

" You really don't know when to quit." The second said as he charged in again.

* * *

Done

Sweet Lord that was hard I try to make each one fun so please review and tell me what you do and don't like. I truthfully enjoyed this, but I wouldn't have done it if my friend didn't stop pestering me to continue no matter what. My fingers are aching, but I am done Ch. 3 will be up in two or three days. Enjoy.

Also if you are wondering about the name, It has heavy plot relevance can't have you knowing everything can I?

Note: 3rd person will not be included as much as it has been after this.

Ps This ch, if you couldn't tell, was third person omniscient.


	3. Masked men and old friends

Ch. Masked men and old friends

Lissana pov

_I can't wait to be in the guild_ she thought to herself"Lucy, Ezra, Gray COME ON!" A chorus of "Shut ups" answered her. "Sheesh don't get angry." _We're almost there. Wait isn't laxus going to be coming back?_ Lissana opened the door. Inside were several people having a brawl. In the center of the room, a statue, that looked very similar to a dragon, sat. Below it a plaque rested it read.

"Natsu a friend, loved one, and constant source of warmth."

The plaque brought a tear to her eye it had been a long time since the plaque was made. People made sure not to harm it when brawling, lest they suffer the wrath of a one Lisanna. Laxus could be heard complaining about the state of the guild. Makarov sat on the bar chatting with Mirajane. As the rest of the team began to settle in, Mirajane called Lisanna downstairs to help her. Eventually Markarov called Mirajane back up. _I think I may stay a week or so just to enjoy the relative calm. Man I am tired._ Multiple loud thuds sounded upstairs. Lisanna walk up the stairs Peeking just above the bar. Mystogan was back. She could not see his face, but behind him someone else walked. He wore two staves, and his hood cover all but his mouth. Lissana's eyes seemed to get heavier and heavier. The figure beside Mystogan turned to face Natsu's monument.

"I hate it." His word dripped the venom of bitterness.

His words enraged Lisanna. _No one and I mean NO ONE disrespects that marker._ She began to move forward, but Mystogan's words stopped her.

"Can you really blame them?" He asked. Compassion flowed from his tongue.

"OI Mystogan who is he?" Makarov yelled obviously referring to the hooded figure.

"Sorry Master, well introduce yourself." Mystogan apologized.

The second figure walked to Master Makarov. He was still facing away from Lisanna. Makarov's face turned from questioning to shock. "No…No way"

"Yes it is me Master" the hooded figure replied.

_Why did that voice feel so calming? It was as if she had wanted to hear it for a really long time._ "Wh…Who are you?"

At the sound of her voice the hooded figure leaped away to the monument for Natsu. He collided with the statue breaking it.

"Myst…Mystogan please help." He stammered

"It seems I missed one." Mystogan replied calmly.

Soon Lisanna's eyes forced themselves shut.

_Ah my head hurts. Was that a dream? _Above her Laxus walked downstairs to get a drink.

"OI master who was that with Mystogen?" Laxus yelled

_Oh yeah who was that?_

" Laxus be quiet!" Makarov snapped.

_So it wasn't a dream. _" Master…"

"You too Lisanna!" His voiced raised even more.

His voiced made Lisanna jump back in fear. He rarely ever got this angry. She decided it would be in her best interest to drop it.

A voice entered through the front doors. "Was there a fight in here? Two guys stormed out a minute ago." He question, oblivious to the small argument before his arrival.

"KYLE! Your back?" Lisanna yelled at him.

"Hey Lis, but back to my earlier point. Who was that?" He re-stated.

"Yeah who was with Mystogan." Laxus, who obviously hadn't had enough, jumped back into the argument.

"Mystogan, huh? So that was who was with…." Kyle slowly ended in a mumble.

"Wait you know who that was with Mystogan?!" Laxus yelled.

" Yeah, wait you don't?" Kyle answered shocked.

" NO we are trying to figure it out." Laxus replied loudly.

" Oh then I guess I will be going then." Kyle replied meekly as he inched towards the door.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Laxus yelled as he followed Kyle at full sprint. Kyle saw this and bolted. Laxus almost tripped over the remains of the monument. Mirajane was the first to notice the statue.

"Oh no" she gasped.

Lisanna was teary-eyed at the sight of the broken pieces. Elfman ran to her side. He held her as she cried.

Laxus pov

The two had ran to for a while till Laxus finally caught him._ When did he get so damn fast!_

" You need to stop chasing me Laxus no one in the guild can see us now." Kyle's voice was horrifyingly cold and dark.

" Not till you tell me who that was." He replied anger dripped from his words.

" No." The reply was short, but Laxus was shocked almost no one told him no.

" Why I otta…" He said as he swung at Kyle; however, grabbed his fist.

"I said NO!" Kyle's voice scared Laxus.

" What is up with you? You never are this cold or dark." Laxus questioned.

" You don't know the half of it." Kyle replied.

" Fine don't tell me." Laxus muttered as he turned and left.

Mystogen pov

Mystogan faced his companion, who had a few tears in his eyes and a cloak on his head.

" You wanted to see…" He started, but he was interrupted by said

" YOU knew it would hurt." The companion replied angrily.

" I needed to show you why you are doing this. You do know right?" Mystogen asked.

" I know, but it isn't any easier." He answered.

" It isn't going to." Mystogan replied.

The hooded figure turned away from Mystogan and walked away. "Goodbye Mystogan and good luck."

Mystogan turned away from him as well and walked in the opposite direction. "Goodbye…

**Author's notes.**

**Cliffhanger! Just a heads up the cloaked figure will not be revealed so quickly. I like to watch my victim… I mean readers wait. All jokes aside, this took me forever. Writer's block man, it is rough. I love this story. I will go back and spells check everything now. I will try to update more often trust me Omegabacklash is yelling at me every day about it. Until next time my good friends. **

**P.S. I will be doing the S class mission next. Kyle is coming along.**


	4. S-class and arrest

Guess who is baaaaack. That's right I took a break with blue exorcist. Now let's begin. I do have one question before we begin. Any ideas on the hooded figure?

I do NOT own fairy tail.

CH. 3 S class and Arrests Lissana pov

Lisanna had just stopped crying. She walked home from Lucy's house. Her eyes were still red. She had spent time at Lucy's house to try and calm down. Although Lucy had good intentions, she hadn't helped. The two cried even more. Right now, all she wanted was a little rest and relaxation. When she arrived at her apartment, she saw her lights were on.

_Happy must be home._ She walked upstairs to see happy jumping on the bed with paper in his mouth.

" What is that?" She asked

" A mission I thought it could cheer you up!" He yelled.

_It's true I am running low on rent. How bad can it be? _Her color faded when she saw the mission.

"THIS IS S-CLASS…what…are…you THIN…" Her sentence got halfway out before a knock was heard at her door. She walked to the door forgetting she had snatched the paper away.

" Who is it?"

" Kyle"

"I'm kind of busy"

" With your S-class mission?"

" How did you know?"

" The whole damn building knows"

" Oh…"

" Why don't we go together? You need rent, and I need something to occupy myself"

" But I could get in…." But he cut her off

" See you tomorrow"

" Looks like I need to pack." She said as Happy jumped on the bed once more.

As Kyle walked away a hooded figure walked up behind him.

" You realize I can see you." Kyle said to him

" You realize there are no other high class mages here either"

" True so anything you need from me or are you just going to stalk people?"

" How much longer? It's unbearable."

" Not much longer give it a week soonest or a month most."

" Do you UNDERSTAND what that means? "

" Do you understand what I did so you could even GET here?"

" Oh…sorry its just it hurts."

Kyle walked to the hooded figure. " You can do it. I believe."

" Thanks" The hooded figure turned and walked away from Kyle.

" Going to the council?"

" No how could you assume that." The hooded figure spoke with heavy sarcasm.

" Smart ass"

" I can hear you"

" I know" Kyle said with laugh.

A council official stopped Ezra the next day. She unhappily followed. When she arrived, Siegrian stood in the hallway conversing with a certain hooded figure. As she approached, the hooded figure walked into a hallway.

" Hello Siegrian" Ezra said.

" Hello Ezra." He replied.

" Who was that?" She asked.

" The person who is defending you."

" Wh…why?"

" He says you're an old friend"

" Did he say anything else?"

" He switched topics suddenly after that."

" To what?"

" He asked if he could use my position. I agreed, but we need to go everyone should be waiting." The two walked into the room where Ezra would be questioned.

" Ezra Scarlet."

" Yes"

" Please step forward, and let's begin."

" May I begin with this letter" A certain hooded-figure walked forward and handed the council members a letter. As they read the letter, they turned to Siegrian.

" Did you sign this?"

" It appears so." He answered with a smile.

" As you can see, it approves of Ezra's actions."

" It does?!" Ezra asked.

" Yes…however I would like to check the date." A small mage ran over and began to activate some sort of magic.

" It does appear to be legitimate. It was signed one day before Ezra commited the acts of property damage" The mage said.

A council member with a white beard spoke. "With this letter Ezra Scarlet is cleared of all charges. Court dismissed; however, I will need to speak with Siegrian after this court case is finished."

" If you insist." Siegrian answered. The court emptied out leaving Ezra and the hooded person.

" Thanks" She spoke first.

" For what?" He asked

" You didn't have to help me."

" I wanted to."

" Why? How do you know me?"

" You wouldn't believe me if told you."

" Will you at least answer this?"

" What?" He asked

" Who signed that?" Ezra thought for a moment she saw the glint of white teeth forming a smile.

" It wasn't forged if that was what you are asking."

" It isn't. I know that paper wasn't signed by Siegrian."

" My answer only leads to more questions."

" I just want the answer."

" Yes and no" After he said this, he turned and walked out the door.

Author Notes.

**I have been gone for ages haven't I? I know you guys have been suffering from fanfic withdrawal. Honestly, I wrote and rewrote this several times to get it just right. Combine that with the fact I have been " IN THE MOUNTAINS", and you get this. I wanted to get this to you as fast as possible. I know you guys will read it thoroughly. Make sure to review or pm me if you have and comments or complaints. I will try to answer my pm's. I would like to thank Omegabacklash for encouraging me to get this done. When I texted him I was going to finish it he said to text him when I got done. I know Expect my next chapter to take a while. Don't hope for anything for the next few weeks. I will be playing pokemon. I also am hoping that some of the writers I follow will write more chapters. Blue exorcist will be the next chapter I post probably. I really enjoy these fanfics, but my hands are really tired.**

" **Pika Pika" **

**Pikachu**


End file.
